


the night before, the day of, and the morning after

by Poutini



Series: The sequence and series of events [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Wedding traditions, Will write porn for poutine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini
Summary: A series of vignettes of wedding traditions that we didn't see, ranging in rating from E for Explicit to G for General, but definitely erring on the side of E (Hello, have we met? this earns its E within the first 40 words).Chapter 1 - The night before (E)Chapter 2 - Behind the curtain (G)Chapter 3 - Speeches (G)Chapter 4 - Cake (G)Chapter 5 - Garter (M)Chapter 6 - First dance (G)Chapter 7 - After the party (G)Chapter 8 - Consummation (E)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: The sequence and series of events [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850773
Comments: 180
Kudos: 293





	1. The night before

_“Lift.”_

David lifted his hips as Patrick arranged the pillow underneath. _“Down.”_

Patrick slicked up his cock with an excess of lube. He lined himself up with David’s entrance, teasing the soft, pink rim with this tip of his cock. Eyebrow raised, he locked eyes with his gorgeous fiancé, already wrecked from a half-hour Patrick’s fingers and tongue in his ass. “Remind me why you can’t stay here tonight?”

David braced his heels against Patrick’s shoulders, waiting for the slow and steady press of his husband-to-be. “Something about... _tradition_ ,” he muttered impatiently. “Now, will you please fuck me so I can forget about the weather forecast?”

Obligingly, Patrick slid into David until his pelvis was pressed up against David’s body. Gripping the back of David’s thighs, Patrick hauled David up, changing the angle and the depth of his thrust. David let out a low moan. 

“Don’t worry, David,” Patrick soothed with a smirk, each word punctuated with a thrust, and a graze against David’s prostate. “It’ll be beautiful.”

Patrick built up a rhythm of drawing out just enough to glide back in, knowing that this wasn’t going to take long at all. Sure enough, within a few minutes, Patrick’s hips were stuttering against David as he spilled into him. He slowed his movements as his cock became over-sensitized, but he kept the pressure against David’s pelvis, and ground against him, knowing that while David’s tolerance for Patrick remaining inside him after he had already come was limited, he really enjoyed the full sensation and pressure of Patrick’s cock while he came. 

Patrick slipped David’s heels off his shoulders, encouraging David to hook his feet behind Patrick’s back. Patrick leaned in and captured David’s lips in a soft kiss, while wrapping a hand around David’s neglected and throbbing erection. His lips ghosted against David’s as he stroked him the way he knew David liked - lightly, with a brush on _that spot_ on the underside of his cock that always predictably caused David’s back to arch and his breath to turn to sharp gasps. “You’ll make it beautiful,” Patrick assured him, as David came hard between them, Patrick’s name the only intelligible syllables to escape his mouth. 

Clean-up complete, pyjamas donned (Patrick) and clothes back on (David), they lazily kissed, swaying in the threshold to Patrick’s apartment. Patrick held David’s left hand, the fingers of his right hand tracing over the four gold engagement rings that would soon be replaced by a thin gold band, matched by one on his own hand. He hoped the sense of awe he felt in that moment would never diminish. 

“Goodnight, David,” Patrick whispered.

“Goodnight, Patrick,” David murmured, pressing one last kiss to Patrick’s temple.


	2. Behind the curtain

The murmurs of guests, and the shuffling of chairs, were barely audible behind the curtain.

Patrick paced, checking his pocket repeatedly, ensuring David’s ring was secure.

A strong hand gripped his shoulder. The same hand that had pushed and comforted him in equal measure as a child and teenager, and to a lesser degree, as an adult who was clearly fumbling to find his way. “You ready, son?” Clint asked. 

Patrick nodded. No words would suffice for exactly how ready he was.

The two men stepped in tandem towards the curtain. As Patrick reached out to draw it open, he felt the warmth of his dad’s hand on his shoulder once again. 

“Hey, bud. I’m really proud of you,” he said softly. 

With that, and sporting a small smile, threatening to spread into a full on grin, Patrick opened the curtain, and the Jazzagals took their places. 


	3. Speeches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader,  
> This chapter contains just the text of Clint and Johnny's speeches.  
> The facial journeys and tears of all are left to your imagination.
> 
> This...isn't my favourite...but it didn't make sense to make the leap from Patrick and his Dad behind the curtain to a smutty garter removal, so this little g-rated bit had to happen.

_Uh_ , hello, everyone. I’m Johnny. Johnny Rose. My wife, Moira, and my daughter, Alexis, are here with me tonight.

I’ve been asked to welcome Patrick to the Rose family. 

This evening’s festivities are bittersweet, as this is the last time the four of us - including David - will be together for quite some time. Moira and I are leaving for California early in the morning, and Alexis is setting off for New York soon, too.

But the thing is, I know I don’t have to worry about David. If you’re from Schitt’s Creek, then you know what I mean, when I say David has come a long way in the last three years. If you’re not from Schitt’s Creek, then you can just trust me. I’m sure everyone will agree, however, that he wouldn’t be where he is without you, Patrick.

You’re the steady, stable partner he needs. You’ve never once wavered in your appreciation for his quirks and eccentricities. You effortlessly take care of him, and we know he returns that care in spades. 

It’s safe to say everything about this is a life we never thought we’d have. One that we didn’t even know we needed, but are so grateful to have found. 

And we are so grateful for you, Patrick. Welcome to the family!

_ To Patrick! _

_ *** _

Good evening everyone.

My name is Clint Brewer. I am joined here tonight by my wife, Marci, and we are Patrick’s proud parents. 

Patrick comes by his brevity of speech genetically, and I know that I stand between David and cake, so I will keep this short. 

I’ve been asked to welcome David to the family. 

But David, it would be disingenuous to welcome you to the family now, because today is solely marking the day in which we got the government involved and made it legal. 

No, in our eyes, you’ve been family ever since Patrick’s birthday, when you stepped into our motel room, ready to do battle to protect the love of your life. We saw the flame of a deep and abiding love and commitment in your eyes. We heard the care, concern, and empathy in your voice. And well, when we saw the two of you together later that night, it was clear that you had an unbreakable bond, and that just as easily as Patrick had opened his arms to you, so would we. 

Thank you for all you have done for our son. We love you.

_ To David! _


	4. Cake

Patrick sliced twice through the second of the lightly iced three tier olive oil citrus cake, creating a small wedge that he drew out using the sterling silver shovel and placed on the china plate to his left.

With a devilish grin, he swiped his index and middle fingers through the icing of the uncut cake.

David backed up slightly. “ _Don’t_ ,” he cautioned.

Patrick shrugged and delicately licked the side of his index finger. With the most innocent look he could muster, he offered his frosting covered fingers to David. 

Slowly, and with a suspicious eyebrow raised, David leaned closer. Close enough to lick up Patrick’s fingers. He stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes, and just as the tip of his tongue tasted frosting, Patrick brushed his fingers upward and across the tip of David’s nose, leaving a spot of frosting behind.

David’s eyes flew open. In an instant, they flashed from shock, to annoyance, to joy, as laughter bubbled up from his chest. 

Patrick grinned. He leaned in, kissed the frosting off David’s nose, and with his clean hand, cupped David’s jaw, drawing him in for a tender kiss. Pressing their foreheads together, he whispered just loud enough for David to hear. _“Delicious._ ”


	5. Garter

Very little about the impending wedding had made Patrick nervous. The one thing, the one  _ silly _ little thing, he confessed to David one night in bed, his back pressed up against David’s chest.

With his whispered confession that the intimate act of removing a garter from David’s upper leg was making him queasy, David had pressed a kiss to the nape of Patrick’s neck and tightened his grip around his waist. 

“We don’t have to do it,” David had quickly reassured him. His voice then took on a teasing lilt when he added “But you know...your parents  _ know _ we have sex…”

Patrick had felt the flush rise up his neck, across his cheeks, and all the way up to the tips of his ears. Of  _ course _ , his parents could make certain assumptions about their son, what with him being in a loving and committed relationship, but it was far more likely, based on the cadence of David’s words that he was referring to an unfortunate incident a few months back when a miscommunication of timelines and plans had resulted in Marci and Clint not just confirming that their son was in a healthy sexual relationship, but that he  _ enjoyed it very much _ .

Patrick had shaken off his misgivings, but his nerves turned out to be for naught, because as he knelt at David’s feet, at the base of an old chair in City Hall, his world narrowed, and all that mattered in that moment was his husband before him. 

Patrick ran his hand gently down the outside of David’s calf, feeling the slightly scratchy hair against his palm. He untied David’s black boot slowly, and with one hand on the heel, he gently pulled it off, placing it off to the side. 

He scooted a little closer, finding purchase on David’s knees. Locking eyes with his  _ husband _ , Patrick slid both his hands up either side of David’s leg, shifting his skirt slightly. David’s skin was cool from the evening chill that had settled in, and out of instinct, Patrick created a little friction to warm him up. He felt David twitch slightly under his touch as one of Patrick’s hands grazed a little higher on his thigh. 

Taking a deep breath, Patrick ducked his head under David’s skirt. Though it was dark, he was surprised to see a baby blue garter wrapped a few inches above David’s knee. Patrick pulled back out from under the kilt to look questioningly at David. 

“ _ Something blue _ ,” David whispered. 

Tears stung at Patrick’s eyes. David folded at the waist, leaning to wipe an errant tear off Patrick’s cheek with his thumb. Holding Patrick’s face, they kissed briefly before Patrick once again lifted the skirt and moved underneath. David’s hand moved to Patrick’s shoulder. 

Patrick traced kisses along the bottom hem of the garter. He took it gently between his teeth, pulling it down just enough so he could press kisses a little higher on David’s thigh. Patrick felt David’s grip tighten on his shoulder, and though it was muffled, he was pretty sure he heard David’s breath catch, and a small “ _ fuck _ ” slip out. He licked the inside of each of David's thighs, teasing as high as he could without giving anything away to their guests. He breathed hotly against David's skin, making sure his husband knew _exactly_ where he was and what he was thinking. 

Patrick scratched lightly at David’s legs, as he took the garter more solidly between his teeth and began to draw it down David’s leg. He trailed the garter over David’s knee, straightening David’s leg out and supporting his heel, as he brought it down the calf and over his foot. 

He released David’s leg gently, letting it rest on the floor.

Garter still in his bite, Patrick stood, raising his arms in a V, eliciting hoots, hollers, and applause from their guests who had gathered behind David. Patrick turned around, and tossed the garter behind him. There was a flurry of activity, a bit of cursing, and a final scramble on the wood floor before Alexis stood up, waving the garter in her hand. 


	6. First dance

Choosing the song for their first dance had been an  _ ordeal _ . Patrick was far too easygoing, and David was unwilling to expose his vulnerable hopeless-romantic-underbelly by selecting something cliche. Even if David did give thanks to whatever deity blessed his broken road, or if all of David did indeed love all of Patrick, or if Patrick occasionally said it best when he said nothing at all.

It turned out, however, that the decision was taken out of David’s hands, and placed square in his sentimentality, when Marci Brewer showed him aging and crackly footage of Patrick’s Paternal Grandparents’ vow renewal in 1964, where they danced wrapped up in each others’ arms to the vinyl strains of Etta James. 

Patrick watched as the DJ drew the vinyl from his cover. He recognized the coffee cup stain on the front, and corner missing from an excitable shihtzu in the late 1980s. His eyes wide, he looked up at David.

“ _ Something old _ ,” David whispered, taking his husband’s hand and leading him out onto the dance floor.

_ At last my love has come along _

_ My lonely days are over and life is like a song _

_ At last the skies above are blue _

_ My heart was wrapped in clover the night I looked at you _

_ I found a dream that I can speak to _

_ A dream that I can call my own _

_ I found a thrill to press my cheek to _

_ A thrill I've never known _

_ You smiled and then the spell was cast _

_ And here we are in Heaven _


	7. After the party

It was _very_ late. Or maybe very early. Either way, the sky was turning a shade of blue reminiscent of Cyndi Lauper’s eye shadow in her 2003 comeback tour. 

The entire town had shown up to party, rendering any noise bylaws or liquor laws moot since those responsible for their enforcement were in no shape to hold anyone accountable for anything. 

Having lost too many days and nights in a haze of varying substances, David had decided to keep his alcohol intake to a minimum in order to remember as much as he could about what was easily the best day of his life. For his part, Patrick had long since become intolerant of the discomfort of a hangover, so he too had only had some zhampagne and a shot of whiskey with his Dad. 

Unfortunately, being nearly the only people still functioning as the party wound down meant being responsible for clean up, but Patrick couldn’t have cared less. As far as he was concerned, even picking up empty solo cups, plastic forks and bits of kielbasa was time well spent in the company of his husband. 

As the sky turned a dusty pink, they finished cleaning the hall. As much as both David and Patrick wanted nothing more than a quick hot shower, and some cool, cotton sheets, they first had to get to the motel to see Moira and Johnny off to California. 

***

The black SUV had disappeared from sight. 

His arm wrapped around his husband’s waist, holding him tight, Patrick leaned in and pressed a kiss to David’s neck, taking a deep breath, inhaling the scant remnants of his cologne from the day before mixed with a bit of sweat. 

David turned his head, pressing his cheek against Patrick’s temple. “I’m going to miss them,” he choked, failing to blink back more tears. 

“I know, baby,” Patrick whispered against his skin. 

“I just...love them,” he sobbed, his words breaking on uneven syllables. “So much...and that’s…”

Patrick’s free hand cupped David’s cheek, his thumb tracing tear tracks. “ _Something new_?” he murmured.

David nodded, turning to wrap his arms around Patrick’s neck and bury his face in his shoulder. 

Patrick held David until the sobs ceased to wrack his body. 

Stevie and Alexis had been quietly comforting each other a few metres away. Now, Stevie cautiously approached David and Patrick, holding out a key for room three. “Here,” she said softly, “you can borrow room three. Get some rest.”

Patrick’s lips twitched, a small smile threatening to appear. He felt David huff a small laugh into his shoulder. 

“Oh my god!” Stevie exclaimed. “You two are the worst! _Something borrowed_! Whatever. Go get some sleep!”


	8. Consummation

By the time Patrick woke up, the sun was moving behind the motel casting only a soft, muted light through the sliver of space between the curtains of room three.

His eyes felt gritty and dry, his body desperate to replace fluids lost between the tears of joy of the day before, and the goodbye tears from just a few hours prior. He can only imagine how his husband must feel.  _ His husband _ . The thought makes his heart clench, and his lips curl into an involuntary smile.  _ His husband _ who is currently starfished on his back, mouth agape, only partially covered by a sheet.

Patrick slipped off the bed to the bathroom where he gulped handfuls of cool water, splashed his face, and did a quick rinse with some toothpaste. He returned to the bed, kneeling carefully next to David, just close enough to soothe his sleepy pout with a soft kiss. 

Predictably, David cracked open one eye, suspicious. He rolled over onto his side, facing Patrick. 

Patrick kissed the tip of his nose. “ _Hey_ ,” he whispered.

David pulled the duvet up, burrowing his face under the linen. 

Patrick tried again. Kissing David’s temple, and murmuring “ _Hi, husband._ ”

David burrowed deeper, but general temptation and the likelihood of more kisses caused him to draw the duvet down just enough to reveal his brows that had gone askew, and red rimmed eyes. 

“You ok?” Patrick inquired gently.

David nodded, still a little groggy and probably a lot hoarse.

“What do you need?”

David folded the top over the duvet over his chest. He pushed himself up on his elbow, and with his free hand directed Patrick to lie back on the bed. His fingers traced down the length of Patrick’s sternum. 

“I need water,” he croaked. Patrick nodded sympathetically.

David drew his bottom lip between his teeth. “And…”

He leaned in, capturing Patrick’s lips in a long, lush kiss. “I need to make love to my  _ husband.” _

Patrick shivered. He really liked how that word sounded, especially in David’s gravelly morning octave.

David pulled back. Patrick sat up, chasing his lips, reaching out to pull David back in.

“Water.” David insisted as he rolled off the bed and into the bathroom. 

Though he wasn’t gone long, it was long enough for Patrick to have shucked his boxer briefs, and to have pulled the duvet off the bed. When David’s eyes adjusted to the low light of room three once again, he was met with a vision of Patrick lying with his ankles crossed, one arm propping him up behind his head, and his free hand lazily stroking his cock.

Patrick watched as David closed the distance between them in two steps. He uncrossed his ankles, and opened his legs invitingly. David removed his own briefs, and crawled between the V of Patrick’s legs, lowering his weight slowly onto Patrick’s pelvis and torso. The skin contact and the press of their erections made both of them groan. Patrick clapped his hand over his mouth.

“David!” he hissed. “Is the window closed?” Though his parents were staying four rooms down, and Alexis was likely fast asleep three rooms down, there was at least a reasonable chance that someone was up and about and might have heard their collective groan. 

David just started nipping and suckling gently at Patrick’s collarbone and neck. “Mmmhmm,” he reassured Patrick in between bites and swipes of his tongue. “The window to room three has never opened. Bit of a fire hazard, if you ask me.”

Patrick bucked his hips, seeking as much friction as possible. He ached to feel every part of David pressed up against, and inside of him. His hands ran down David’s flank, and to his ass, gripping each cheek tight and holding him in place while Patrick ground against him from below.

Patrick couldn’t hold back the moans escaping from his mouth.

“David!” he gasped, as David pinched and rolled and licked his left nipple. 

Patrick could feel David’s grin as he dragged his lips across Patrick’s chest bone and over to the right nipple where he did the same.

“David!” he cried, writhing underneath his husband.

David raked his nails down Patrick’s flanks as he slid down to finally levy some attention on Patrick’s cock. He gripped it lightly, eliciting a slow moan of relief from Patrick. He stroked it a few times, with very little pressure, before he leaned in and licked all the way up from the base. 

“Holy fuck!” Patrick exclaimed. Even after two years, the heat of David’s tongue on first contact seemed to catch him off guard. 

He heard David click open the lube, seconds before he felt a cool press against his rim. David continued to jack him slowly, while his index finger traced up Patrick’s perineum, and pressed teasingly against his hole. 

Simultaneously, David swallowed Patrick’s cock as deep as he could and pressed his index and middle finger inside Patrick’s ass in one smooth thrust. Patrick’s back arched, the taut lines of his abdomen visible even in the low light. 

David held him deep in his mouth, his tongue swirling around all of Patrick’s sensitive spots, as he fingered him - in, and out, and up just a little in that one direction that made Patrick’s legs shake if he lingered on  _ that spot _ for just a moment too long. 

David added a third finger, taking care to give Patrick time to adjust. He pressed kisses to Patrick’s thighs, rubbing his cheeks against the peach fuzz hair that he loved so much.

He wasn’t above toying with Patrick until he was begging for it, but David meant what he said. He wanted to make love to his  _ husband _ , pouring all the emotion from the last 24 hours into each kiss, caress, and thrust in and out. 

Patrick watched as David coated himself with a generous amount of lube. He loved to watch how David’s eyes widened every time he pressed into Patrick. As though every time was a revelation. The drag of the ripples of David’s cock inside Patrick’s body, lighting up every nerve, causing David to eventually throw his head back and close his eyes, processing the overwhelming sensation. 

Patrick shifted a little under David, finding the angle that felt the best before nodding to David so he would start moving. David started pulling out and pushing back in slowly, so slowly. Patrick slid his calves up David’s chest until he was folded in half, closing the space so he could pull David down for a kiss. And here they remained, as David made love to his husband, lips barely losing contact, but for the involuntary separation when they came within moments of each other, their muscles reacting and contorting in response to the waves of pleasure coursing through their bodies. 

David pulled out of Patrick, and slowly lowered his legs. He ducked into the bathroom for a quick clean up, before Patrick took his turn. Bottoms back on, they crawled under the covers for a little while longer, limbs tangled up in each other, affirming that while some things had changed, so much had remained the same, trading kisses that meant a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams. 


End file.
